With the development of the computer technology, an increasing number of electronic devices have entered into the life of people, ranging from a desktop computer to a notebook computer, further to panel electronic devices popular in recent years, such as a panel computer, a mobile phone, an MP3 and the like. These devices are becoming smaller and are provided with basic functions required for entertainment and work, thus being well accepted by the majority of users.
At present, most of panel electronic devices on the market have the same tendency on functions and forms. The panel computer emphasizes more on entertainment, and is used especially for viewing webpages and videos, reading books and playing games. When a user uses his/her panel computer, he/she mostly takes the panel computer in hands, or lays it flat on a desk, or holds it with an external support; when the user inputs text, he/she mostly uses a virtual keyboard or connects the computer to an external keyboard.
However, in the process of implementing technical solutions of embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventors of the present application found out that at least the following technical problems exist in the technology described above:
1. Since the user mostly takes a panel computer in hands, or lays it flat on the desk, or holds it with an external support when he/she uses the panel computer, the panel electronic device cannot carry out the adjustment of the angle of the display screen based on its structure while being used, which thus causes a technical problem that the panel electronic device fails to be quickly switched between a panel computer state and a notebook computer state.
2. Since the panel electronic device per se does not have a supporting structure, the panel electronic device can only be placed on a plane while being used, and the angle of the plane on which the panel electronic device is placed cannot be adjusted, which thus causes a technical problem that the angle of the panel computer cannot be flexibly adjusted in the process of using the computer.